


Apothecariosis

by 3RatMoon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, FE3H Kinkmeme, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Trans Claude von Riegan, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3RatMoon/pseuds/3RatMoon
Summary: n. Illness induced by application of the incorrect medicationClaude tries to help Ferdinand with his stomach troubles and ends up with more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Apothecariosis

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to fill my own kinkmeme prompt, because I needed more ferdiclaude in the world
> 
> Thanks so very much to Metallic_Sweet for betaing!

Ferdinand had been acting strangely all through the war meeting. Claude knew because he kept an eye on everyone, but he also knew because Ferdinand had some pretty obvious tells. While no longer the boisterous young man who sometimes interrupted with inspired inputs, Ferdinand was always attentive. This time, he seemed distracted, his gaze distant and his jaw tight. Something was clearly bothering him, and Claude fancied himself the kind of leader who cared about such things.

“Ferdinand,” Claude called as everyone started to file out of the room at the end of the meeting.

Ferdinand straightened immediately, at attention. “Yes?”

Claude shaped his face into a reassuring smile. “Wanna come with me to my office?”

Ferdinand took everything to do with Claude and the Alliance seriously, so he said, “Of course, Claude,” and followed. 

As they walked, Claude tried to loosen him up with a little small talk, but the little crease in the middle of Ferdinand’s forehead stayed put. Once inside his office with the door closed, Ferdinand spoke.

“If this is about my behaviour at the meeting, I would like to apologize,” he said, his body making an abortive movement like he had stopped himself from bowing.

“Ferdinand, please, it’s alright!” Claude laughed. He leaned against his desk instead of sitting behind it, trying to drive home that this wasn’t a formal meeting. He gave his best warm, concerned look. “I just wanted to know if you were alright. You seemed like you were in pain.”

Ferdinand blushed, which Claude always found cute. “I… well. My stomach has been bothering me today, yes.”

Claude allowed himself a small sigh. Finally, an easy problem.

“Well, lucky for you, I have just the thing!” he said. “In the drawers there, third from the bottom, second to the left, there should be a little bottle with a picture of a stomach on it. That should help you out.”

Ferdinand finally cracked a smile, going to Claude’s extensive apothecary chest. “So you are still engaged in potion-making,” he said, opening the drawer and looking at the bottle inside.

“Everyone’s gotta have their hobbies, right?” Claude said. Of course, not everyone’s hobbies started because of an attempted poisoning as a child, but Ferdinand didn’t need to know that.

Ferdinand opened the bottle and tossed back the contents like a pro.

“Oof. Better than a vulnary, I would say,” he said. “It is a little spicy. Pleasant.”

“That’s probably the ginger,” Claude said, grinning.

They got caught up in conversation after that. Ferdinand was always thinking about the Alliance armies and ways they could do better, and Claude liked that about him. He was a good general and a good leader overall. More than that, Ferdinand was just a good person. He was honest, forthright, and genuinely cared about other people. Claude liked him, and he liked working with him.

So, when he noticed Ferdinand pulling at his collar, he meant it in genuine concern when he asked, “You alright there, friend?”

" Oh, yes, I, um,” said Ferdinand, which was not nearly as coherent as he normally was. “I just feel a bit warm, is all.”

Claude frowned. That wasn’t a good sign. “Is your stomach any better?”

“A little better, I think,” Ferdinand said. He was starting to stare at Claude, one hand clutching his thigh.

Claude stood up and went to Ferdinand, pulling off a glove so he could put his bare hand to his forehead.

“You’re burning up,” he said, trying not to sound worried.

It didn’t make sense. Claude could see the sweat beading on Ferdinand’s skin, and people with fever didn’t normally start sweating until the fever was breaking, not just as it started to heat up.

“You have such beautiful eyes,” Ferdinand said suddenly. “They’re not like emeralds, no. More like… peridot, I think it’s called. A beautiful spring green.”

Claude blinked.

“Huh?”

Ferdinand seemed to snap out of it a little, his face red with both heat and embarrassment.

“Claude, I – I mean…”

Claude took in Ferdinand’s flushed, sweaty face and his blown pupils, and something clicked together in his mind.

“Ferdinand, can you hand me the bottle?” he asked.

Ferdinand fumbled around in his jacket pocket a moment before finding the bottle and pressing it into Claude’s hand. On the label was (a little sideways, Claude will admit that much) the drawing of not a stomach, but a flaming heart.

Claude turned the bottle so the label was facing Ferdinand. “You thought this was a stomach?” he asked.

Ferdinand looked up from where he had been touching Claude’s knee like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Claude did not mind the touch, which he ought to think more about, but he had to get through a few things first.

“I, well, the point on one side was a little odd…” he admitted.

Claude tried not to smile. “And the flames?”

“I thought it was a representation of the ailment it was treating,” Ferdinand said in a small voice.

Claude couldn’t help himself anymore and threw his head back to laugh. Ferdinand looked like a guilty hound caught in something it should not be.

“Well, the good news is that you did not drink any poison,” he said, once he had stopped laughing.

“Oh,” Ferdinand said. “That is good.” He was staring again. Claude had to work quickly while Ferdinand was still coherent.

“What you did take…” How did he put it delicately? “Well, it enhances your libido, so to speak. It enhances it a lot.” It had been an experiment on alternative ways to incapacitate someone, but the main ingredient was too difficult to come by to expand his research. He mostly kept around the last dose because it seemed a shame to waste it. Perhaps he’d want to have a bit of fun someday.

Realization dawned slowly on Ferdinand’s face. His eyes dropped down to where he was touching Claude. “Oh,” he said. He removed his hand. “That… I suppose that makes sense.” He shifted awkwardly on his chair. “How… long does it last?”

“About eight hours,” Claude said. “You’ll be a bit tired and sore afterwards, but otherwise it’s probably one of the least harmful things in my drawers you could have ingested.”

“I see,” Ferdinand said. He pulled at his collar again. Claude could see that the little bit of Ferdinand’s shirt that showed beneath his jacket was soaked through.

Claude stood up and approached Ferdinand. “Come on, let’s get you back to your room,” he said.

Ferdinand swallowed visibly. “Ah, yes,” he said, standing as well. 

After a moment, he unbuttoned his jacket and draped it over his arm to hide his very present erection. He still seemed lucid enough to be embarrassed about his state, which Claude felt a little badly about. He tried giving Ferdinand another reassuring smile. Ferdinand smiled back.

Together, they made it back to the room Ferdinand was staying at in Castle Riegan without much fuss at all. It was a simple guest room, with just a bed and wardrobe and a little table and chair next to the window, all decorated in the Riegan greens and golds. Even so, Ferdinand was slowly making the space his own. His wyvern rider and paladin armour sat on stands in one of the corners, and books from the castle’s library were starting to accumulate on the table.

“Will you be alright?” Claude asked, following Ferdinand inside. “Do you need any extra water brought by? That sometimes helps.”

When Ferdinand didn’t answer, Claude turned towards him. He was staring again, wringing his hands. His gloves were starting to soak through as well. When Claude turned, his eyes focused from the middle distance to meet his gaze.

If Claude’s eyes were like peridots, Ferdinand’s were like amber.

“Claude…” Ferdinand said.

Claude made sure to keep his breathing even, his posture open. “Yeah, Ferdinand?”

Ferdinand swallowed again, shifted on his feet. “Will you… will you stay?” He took a cautious step forward. “It is not just your potion, I… I want you. Have wanted you.”

Claude breathed out carefully. Up close, he could see Ferdinand shaking. He couldn’t imagine how hard it was for him to speak so clearly.

And, well, there was the matter of how attractive Ferdinand was. Claude had been careful to not be too forward, to just be open and compassionate, but he could not deny that he had been hoping for such an offer.

Claude liked Ferdinand. Surely a little tumble wouldn’t hurt them.

“Yeah,” Claude said, smiling. “Yeah, I’ll stay.”

Claude had barely closed the door before Ferdinand crowded him up against it, kissing him like he needed his lips against his to breathe.

Claude wrapped his arms around Ferdinand’s shoulders. He hadn’t really considered before how Ferdinand was both taller and broader than him until the man was pressed against him. It felt nice, Claude decided.

They kissed for a while, Ferdinand holding Claude’s face in his shaking hands. That Ferdinand could be so gentle while overwhelmed with lust was oddly touching. Even so, Claude could feel the insistent press of Ferdinand’s cock against his hip, reminding Claude that he was there to take care of Ferdinand as much as he was there for his own gratification.

Claude reached down with a hand and palmed Ferdinand through his breeches. Ferdinand moaned.

“Oh, Claude, please…”

Claude grinned. “Begging already?”

Ferdinand gave a shaky laugh. “Claude, please, I’m – I’m burning up with want! What would you have me do?” He rutted up into Claude’s hand, breathing hard. “You, you had to have tested the potion yourself. You have to know.”

Claude laughed, but not in a mean way, giving his hand a little squeeze just to hear Ferdinand gasp. “I do know, it’s true. It doesn’t mean I’m not a mouthy brat, though.”

Claude squeezed again, and Ferdinand groaned, his nails scratching across the back of Claude’s tunic.

“Claude, please, fuck me, suck my cock,  _ anything,” _ Ferdinand begged. “I need it. I need you.”

“Alright, alright,” said Claude, still wearing an easy smile despite the way Ferdinand’s words made his blood rush down between his legs. He slid out from between Ferdinand and the door and tugged him towards the bed. “Come here.”

Ferdinand went readily, sitting on the edge of the bed where Claude put him. Several buttons of his wet shirt were already undone, and he went for the rest of them while Claude reached for the placket of his trousers. Ferdinand let out a little breathy moan when Claude finally released his cock from its confinement, looking at it with an appraising eye.

“You have a nice cock, Ferdie,” Claude purred, moving down onto his knees.

He licked a stripe up the underside before wrapping his lips around the tip, and Ferdinand made a small, broken sound, falling back from his seated position onto the bed. Claude sank down as far as he could, glancing up through his lashes to see Ferdinand’s fingers winding into the bedding.

“Claude, oh, oh goddess, your mouth…” Ferdinand gasped as Claude started to bob his head. “Amazing, you feel amazing, o-oh Claude, you beautiful clever thing, I can’t, oh, I can’t last like this, please…”

Claude thought to tell Ferdinand that the potion’s effects generally didn’t limit itself to one orgasm, but he figured it better to just show him.

Ferdinand didn’t last much longer as he had warned. He cried out loudly as he came, gripping the bedding and trembling, hips twitching. Claude wished he could have seen his face better, but the feeling of Ferdinand’s cock pulsing in his mouth nearly made up for it. He pulled out his handkerchief to spit into before leaving it on the floor to find later and climbed up the bed over Ferdinand.

Ferdinand himself looked hot and overwhelmed, one arm thrown over his brow. When he met Claude’s eyes, he broke out into a smile.

“Hello,” he said dreamily. Then, he glanced down. “Oh.”

He was undoubtedly looking at his still-hard cock. Claude laughed.

“Yeah,” he said. “What do you want now?”

“I… I want…” said Ferdinand, reaching out to pull at Claude’s tunic and sash.

Claude laughed again. “Alright, alright,” he said, pulling back to stand on his knees while he undid the fastenings.

Ferdinand sat up as well, desperate to get his mouth on every sliver of skin that Claude exposed. He left several marks across Claude’s collar and down his chest to where his nipples might have been had he not gotten his tits cut off years ago. Claude just tipped his head back and enjoyed the feeling of Ferdinand’s lips and teeth on him. He only opened his eyes when Ferdinand made a frustrated sound, looking down to see the man pulling at the laces of his trousers.

“Here, let me help you with that,” Claude said, making quick work of the laces. He stood briefly to pull them off with his boots, his smalls following.

Ferdinand pulled Claude in once he was finally naked, staring rather determinedly at Claude’s crotch.

Claude smiled and went to him, endeared by his enthusiasm. “Now, being with me isn’t exactly like being with a woman,” he warned.

Ferdinand just nodded, continuing to pull Claude forward, towards his face.

“Oh,” Claude said, delighted. “You want to suck me off, too, Ferdie?”

Ferdinand nodded again. His throat bobbed as he swallowed.

Claude moved to straddle Ferdinand’s head. He hummed as the warm wet of Ferdinand’s mouth enveloped his cock, closing his eyes and starting to move his hips. Ferdinand made a sound, gripping Claude’s thighs. He was sloppy and uncoordinated, but his dedication had Claude sighing and moving faster, fucking into his mouth.

“Ohh, yeah, Ferdie, you’re so good,” Claude breathed.

Ferdinand whimpered, and Claude glanced over his shoulder to see his hips bucking into nothing, his cock hard and red and dripping.

Claude let Ferdinand get him close, fucking into his mouth until the coil of heat in his gut seemed like it was going to burst. Then, taking deep breaths, he pulled away. Ferdinand panted below him, looking up in confusion.

“Claude…” he said.

“Shh,” Claude said. “You’re doing good. I just want to come on your cock. Is that alright?”

“O-oh,” said Ferdinand. “Yes, yes, please, Claude…”

Claude smiled and bent down to kiss him. “So eager,” he said, reaching down between his legs. “You’ve already come in my mouth, but now you want my cunt.”

Ferdinand bit his lip and nodded. “I want all of you,” he said. “I need you, please, Claude.”

Claude felt his stomach flutter a little. “I like you like this,” he said with a sigh as he pressed a finger inside himself. “So desperate and sweet. Do you want my ass, too? Want to fuck between my thighs?”

“Yes, yes,” Ferdinand chanted, his hips twitching underneath Claude.

Claude added a second finger. “We’ll see what I have the energy for, okay? We’ll make sure you’re good and fucked out by the end of it, one way or another.”

“Claude,” Ferdinand gasped, pulling him down into another filthy, sloppy kiss.

By the time he pulled away, Claude felt stretched enough to take Ferdinand. He moved back to straddle Ferdinand’s hips, watching his face as he sank down. He was not disappointed, Ferdinand’s mouth falling open on a moan and his eyes going unfocused.

“Mmm,” Claude said as he seated himself fully. “You feel good.”

“Claude,” Ferdinand breathed.

Slowly, Claude started to move. He liked riding, how it satisfied his desire to bottom sometimes while still remaining in control. He took his time, rising and falling, feeling the way Ferdinand filled him. Ferdinand squirmed beneath him, his hands roaming across Claude’s waist, hips, thighs.

“You are so strong,” Ferdinand said, as if it wasn’t expected from someone who rode out to battle on a wyvern on a regular basis.

“Flatterer,” Claude said, his voice a little breathy as pleasure mounted in him.

Still, Ferdinand gazed up at him like he was the moon and the stars.

“You’re amazing,” Ferdinand continued. “You are so strong, and clever, and just, and –” He groaned as Claude slammed down on his cock, severing his train of thought. “Goddess, Claude –”

Claude might have distracted him on purpose. There was something about Ferdinand’s praise, guileless and genuine even in the throes of passion. It made Claude feel even more naked than he already was. It was the feeling that made him reach for the dagger under his pillow at night, even when he knew he was safe.

Claude rose up on his knees and fucked himself harder on Ferdinand’s cock, determined to stop his thoughts from spiraling. It was only him and Ferdinand in that room. Ferdinand’s babbling was devolving into wordless moans and the occasional pleading shape of Claude’s name. He’d lost control and started bucking his hips some time before, meeting Claude as he bore down on him.

“You’re so good, Ferdie,” Claude panted, tugging at his cock with one hand. “You’re gonna make me come.”

“Claude,” Ferdinand begged, face red, voice ragged, hands gripping Claude’s hips hard enough to bruise.

At last, Claude gave himself over, throwing his head back and gasping as his pleasure crested and broke, setting every nerve alight. He might have made a sound; he didn’t know for sure. He had just enough presence of mind to sense Ferdinand’s mounting desperation and dismounted to wrap his hand around his cock.

“Come on, come for me,” Claude said, breathless, stroking Ferdinand hard and fast.

“Oh,  _ fuck, Claude –” _ Ferdinand cried, and came in great white spurts across his chest and stomach.

When Ferdinand finally went slack, Claude allowed himself to collapse next to him. Ferdinand reached out an arm to pull him closer.

“How are you feeling?” Claude asked, a little smile on his face.

“Good,” Ferdinand said. “You?”

“Good,” Claude agreed.

They rested for a little while, but as Claude predicted, it wasn’t too long before Ferdinand grew restless. His arm around Claude flexed as he reached for his cock with his other hand.

“You alright?” Claude asked, turning to face him.

Ferdinand nodded, his lip caught between his teeth. Claude watched him jerk off, feeling the body next to him tighten and relax as pleasure washed over him. It was hot, and Claude felt heat start to pool between his legs again as Ferdinand grew increasingly frantic. Ferdinand came with a small, choked-off cry, adding to the mess on his stomach.

“Mm, good,” Claude said, giving him a little kiss on the shoulder.

“It wasn’t… as good. As when you fucked me,” Ferdinand admitted.

Claude wasn’t surprised. When he had tested the potion himself, he had ridden his dildo to exhaustion, craving more sensation than just his hand on his cock.

“If you’ll let me go to my room, I can get something to really fuck you,” he said.

Ferdinand’s arm tightened around him. “I… I have my own.”

“Oh?” Claude purred. “Show me. I’ll get it for you.

Ferdinand released Claude from his grip, using that hand to point to the bottom drawer of his chest.

“It’s beneath my clothes,” he said.

Claude got up and stretched, going over the chest. As Ferdinand had said, beneath the carefully folded trousers and rolled stockings, there was a nicely carved and lacquered dildo with a flat base. There were a couple plugs and a bottle of oil as well, but no harness.

“I can’t quite fuck you with just this,” Claude said, approaching the bed. “But, I can hold it and you can ride me. What do you think?”

Ferdinand nodded, getting up. Claude laid back down on the bed, guiding Ferdinand to straddle him so his back was facing him, and bent him over.

“Oh…” Ferdinand sighed as Claude pressed one slick finger inside him. Claude was going to be hearing Ferdinand’s noises for weeks, every moan and gasp and utterance of his name.

Claude’s finger slid in and out easily, and soon, he was adding another.

“Hm, you do this often, do you?” he asked.

“Yes,” Ferdinand said, strained. “Claude, please, I – I want your cock.”

Claude grinned and reached for the dildo. Laying down, he rested the base where his own cock met his body, anchoring it with one hand and oiling it with the other. He was barely finished when Ferdinand was climbing atop him, flushed and eager. His hair was getting long, hanging like a curtain over them both as he bent down for a kiss.

_ “Yes,” _ Ferdinand groaned as he lowered himself down, allowing the dildo to breach him.

He started moving before he was even seated fully, a shallow rocking of his hips that slowly deepened.

“Oh, yes, yes, I needed this,” Ferdinand babbled. “Bury your cock in me, yes—”

Claude took that as a signal to move, thrusting up with his hand still securing his cock at the base. Ferdinand’s voice climbed, utterances of “oh, saints, yes,” and “fuck me, Claude, please,” interspersed between wanton moans. His arms shook as he held himself up, head bowed between his shoulders.

Switching the hands he held the dildo with, Claude reached for Ferdinand’s cock.

“Oh, yes, Claude, please, please – !” Ferdinand sobbed.

When he came, he didn’t quite scream, but it was a very near thing. Claude stroked him through it, only stopping when Ferdinand weakly pushed his hand away.

“Someone definitely heard that one,” Claude said as Ferdinand shakily laid down next to him.

“Mmn,” said Ferdinand eloquently. 

Claude laughed.

While Ferdinand laid there in a post-orgasmic daze, Claude started to touch himself again idly. The grinding of the base of the dildo against his cock had felt good, and Ferdinand’s frantic pleasure had been something to behold, leaving him more than a little hot and bothered. He didn’t have the intention to get off, expecting Ferdinand’s arousal to rise again after a while. Instead, he stoked the fire in his belly gently, without any hurry.

When Ferdinand noticed what he was doing, he sat up.

“Hey, handsome,” Claude said.

“Mm,” said Ferdinand, apparently still beyond words.

He was not beyond action, though, as he nudged Claude’s knees apart and settled himself between them.

“Oh, hey, you don’t have to –” Claude started, but then Ferdinand sucked his cock into his mouth and robbed him of words as well.

Well, not all words.

“Oh – oh fuck...” Claude muttered as Ferdinand started to eat him out in earnest. Ferdinand licked broad stripes across Claude’s cunt, dipping his tongue inside before turning his attention back to his cock. He started to flick his tongue against the tip, and Claude started to writhe.

“Fuck, yeah, Ferdie, just like that,” Claude said, strained, his body growing as taut as a bow string. He grasped Ferdinand’s hair in both hands, his hips bucking up into Ferdinand’s face. Ferdinand whined and flicked his tongue harder.

“I’m gonna come –” Claude gasped, and then the tension broke in a great crash, shaking him to his core.

Ferdinand’s head emerged after Claude finally went limp, resting on Claude’s thigh.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Claude said again, even if it was with a satisfied sigh.

“I wanted to,” Ferdinand said simply.

Claude couldn’t argue with that. Even if Ferdinand hadn’t sounded the most lucid he had all day, enhancing want was what the potion did, and Claude guessed that the want didn’t necessarily have to limit itself to personal gratification.

“Come here,” Claude said, pulling Ferdinand up the bed.

They rested as much as they could between Ferdinand’s bouts of arousal. What they did to satisfy him became something of a blur. Ferdinand jerked himself off, fucked between Claude’s thighs, fucked himself on his dildo. Claude sucked him off once more and, towards the end of the day, he rode Ferdinand’s cock again. It was the most times he had come in one day since the time he tested the potion himself, and he was exhausted. He no doubt had a whole pile of reports to go through tomorrow, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

Ferdinand was fast asleep beside him, hastily cleaned but still grimy, his hair a mess around his face. He was drooling a bit. Claude couldn’t help but feel a little fond, even though it scared him. He was letting his guard down, he thought. His hand closed under his pillow around a dagger that wasn’t there.

An arm reached out, pulling Claude closer. Claude didn’t think Ferdinand was awake enough to sense his tension, but he had to admit that the timing was impeccable. He smiled to himself and allowed himself to be pulled in, willing himself to relax. He was always being told that he needed to rest more.

Perhaps it was the exhaustion. Perhaps it was the broad shape of Ferdinand against his back. Claude slept better than he had in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell with me about ferdiclaude on Twitter @3RatMoon1


End file.
